If I Could Turn Back Time
by Dana1
Summary: 3rd in Different Shades of RAW: He was only out of her sight for ten minutes. And in those ten He was only out of her sight for ten minutes. And in those ten He was only out of her sight for ten minutes. And in those ten minutes things can change rapidly


Title: If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: WWF  
  
Content/Warnings: ANGST, Violence, psycho character (LOL it's Bischoff!), an f bomb in the first chapter.  
  
Summary: He was only out of her sight for ten minutes. And in those ten   
  
minutes things can change rapidly.  
  
Author's note: This is somewhat AU of November 17 2003 RAW in the fact that   
  
instead of the segment backstage between Lita and Matt was before the   
  
commercial break of the Scotty Steiner/Test vs Dudleys match instead of after the match. It's my own version of why Matt did what he did. Title is from the song of the same name by Cher.  
  
Second note: This is what I call a small 3 fic (2 being long fics) series called: Different Shades of RAW. They are all different ways the Lita/Matt thing could have gone down.  
  
Disclaimer: I plan to put them back where I found them promise! Seriously   
  
though I own no one. Vince McMahon owns the WWF, the wrestlers are owned by   
  
themselves or the company that created them.  
  
Distribution: Please ask first. ff.net is my archive.  
  
Lita ripped up every picture she had of Matt hardy. She had loved him so much and he broke her heart. She had really thought Matt was going to propose. She was going to tell him yes. And then he asked her how she could be so selfish. Her! He just broke up with her on national TV! When did he ever think that she would do something like that to him? She loved him.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She looked at her watch. It was too soon for Christian to be back from getting them dinner. She ignored them.   
  
"Come on Lita open up! It's Trish and Chris."  
  
She got up from her spot and looked through the peephole. Sure enough it was Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus. She sighed and opened the door. She went back to ripping up the pictures.  
  
"You might want to hold off on doing that." Jericho said.  
  
"Why? It's not like anything's going to change. I'm done with Matt. He's broken up with me for the last time." She ripped up her favorite picture.  
  
"About that." Trish looked at Chris. "Chris has something he needs to tell   
  
you."  
  
"Um yeah. I think there's something else going on Lita." Chris said sitting down in a chair across from her. "I really do think he was going to propose tonight."  
  
"Chris that's a nice thing to say but..."  
  
"No I'm serious Lita! He called me saying he wanted to use the Highlight Reel to ask you something special. He wouldn't tell me what it was just that he hoped it would make you really happy. And then after the match I went into the locker room ready to beat the shit out of him when I found him crying in a corner. He just told me it was none of my business and to leave."  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. She almost wanted to hope that there was something else going on. Chris was working for Bischoff he could be lying.  
  
"I am very serious."  
  
Lita started sobbing again. What had happened?  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in another room at a different hotel Matt was lying on a bed glaring at the ceiling. In his hand he held something tightly. He had finally stopped crying enough to make it out of the arena and to the hotel. He had changed hotels. He couldn't stand the thought of being in the same hotel as the woman he hurt.  
  
The night replayed in his mind.  
  
He kissed Lita on the lips and walked away. He had forgotten something in his locker room. He was almost to his locker room when someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a room. He found himself in Bischoff's office.  
  
The door slammed behind him. He turned around and saw Batista standing in front of it. Great. He thought.  
  
"Have a seat Hardy." Bischoff said indicating one of the chairs. Matt refused to. "Fine stand I don't care. I wanted to talk to you about the tag match tonight."  
  
"What about it?" Matt said crossing his arms.   
  
"I don't want you to win."  
  
Matt chuckled. "I am not going to do that to Lita. She deserves the women's   
  
title. And we will win."  
  
"About that. I want you to be the reason she loses."  
  
"Excuse me? You want me to what?" Matt couldn't believe his ears. Was Bischoff serious? Didn't he hear a word he just said?  
  
"I don't care what you do. Refuse to tag whatever. But I need you to do it."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"If not I can have Batista here break Lita's lovely little neck. I also hold in my hand a contract for a certain Jeff Hardy. Now see if you do this little favor for me you can save your girlfriend, or is that future fiancé? From ending her career and your little brother can work here again."  
  
"You are insane Bischoff."  
  
"That's not the first time anyone's ever told me that. But what's it going to be Matt? Your relationship with your girlfriend or the careers of Lita and Jeff?" Matt tried to push past Batista but he wouldn't move. "I need an answer Matt."  
  
"Fuck you." Matt said. He turned around and saw Batista looking at him indicating with his hands that the threat wasn't idle. "Fine. I'll do it." He'd do it for Lita.  
  
"Make up a good excuse for why Matt. make it believable."  
  
He was let out of the office.  
  
Matt came back to the present. He opened his hand and looked down at the ring box he had planned to give to Lita tonight. 


End file.
